1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector connecting structure for connecting a plurality of laminated connector housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional connector connecting structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H4-96976.
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to connect joint boxes 109, 111 and 113 put on connected portions of electric wires 101 to 107 to one another, each of the joint boxes 109, 111 and 113 is provided at its one of mating surfaces with a dovetail groove 115, and provided at the other mating surface with a projection 117. A cross section of the dovetail groove 115 has such a shape that a width of an opening of the dovetail groove 115 is narrow, a width of the groove bottom is wide, and side walls of the groove are formed into inclined surfaces. Whereas, a cross section of the projection 117 has such a shape that a width of its tip end is wide and its base end is narrow, and the cross sectional shape of the projection 117 corresponds to that of the groove 115.
By inserting the projections 117 into the grooves 115 in the longitudinal direction thereof, the joint boxes 109, 111 and 113 are connected to one another without rattle.
However, according to such a structure, when an external force pulling the connected joint boxes 109, 111 and 113 apart from one another is applied, since strength of triangular projecting portions of the dovetail groove 115 and the projection 117 in their widthwise direction is insufficient, there is a problem that a holding force of the connection is weak, and the connected portion is easily disconnected.
Thereupon, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector connecting structure capable of strongly holding connected connector housings without rattle.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector connecting structure for connecting a plurality of connector housings to be laminated, comprising: first connecting means comprising a first engaging projection having an enlarged head formed on a tip end of a wall projecting from one surface of one of the connector housings and having a tapered portion formed on the side of the wall, and a first locking portion provided on the other surface of the other connector housing opposed to the one surface of the one connector housing and the tapered portion being locked to the first locking portion in a state in which the connector housings are laminated on each other; and a second connecting means comprising a second engaging projection provided on one surface of any one of the connector housings and having a hook, and a second locking portion provided on the other surface of the other connector housing opposed to one surface of any one of the connector housings, the hook being locked to the second locking portion in a state in which the connector housings are laminated on each other, the second locking portion having a locking surface perpendicular to an engaging direction.
According to this connector connecting structure, if the plurality of connector housings are laminated on one another, the connector housings are connected to one another and coalesced by means of first and second connecting means. In this case, since the first connecting means is so-called dovetail groove connecting means in which the tapered portion of the first engaging projection is locked to the first locking portion, the connector housings are connected to each other without rattle. Further, since the second connecting means is so-called normal connecting means in which the hook of the second engaging projection is locked to the locking surface of the second locking portion, the laminated connector housings are strongly connected. Therefore, the connector housings can be strongly held without rattle.
According to a second aspect of the invention, in the connector connecting structure of the first aspect, the first and second connecting means are provided on front and rear ends of the connector housings in a state in which the first and second connecting means are adjacent to each other.
With this connector connecting structure, if an external force for trying to separate the laminated connector housings is applied from any direction, since the first connecting means, the second connecting means, as well as the first connecting means and the second connecting means are disposed adjacent to each other on the side of the front ends and rear ends of the connector housings, these connector housings are not separated.
According to a third aspect of the invention, in the connector connecting structure of the second aspect, the first connecting means on the side of the front end of the connector housing is formed longer along a widthwise direction of the connector housing, and the second connecting means on the side of the rear end is formed longer along a longitudinal direction of the connector housing.
With this connector connecting structure, the front end side first connecting means is formed longer along the widthwise direction of the connector housings, and the rear end second connecting means is formed longer in the longitudinal direction of the connector housings. Therefore, the number of locking portions between the first engaging projection and the first locking portion as well as between the second engaging projection and the second locking portion is increased, a resistance range with respect to the external force is increased correspondingly and thus, the rattle-preventing force and the holding force can be enhanced.